Is This What I AM?
by LuminousMoonRay
Summary: "Hello, my name is Simon Petrikov…I am recording this so people will know my story…" It is when one loses that which is most important that he or she finally knows what true pain and insanity is. –Father I


_**Summary:**_ _"Hello, my name is Simon Petrikov…I am recording this so people will know my story…"_ **It is when one loses that which is most important that he or she finally knows what true pain and insanity is. –Father I**

**A/N:**** So this is a take on Simon Petrikov (known as Ice King) personality and thoughts before and after. I'm making this little fic to see if I can write a 'story' of sorts featuring him, Marceline and Finn WITH A TWIST!( not that I'm telling any of you…And your welcome to guess! ~Bet-you-can't~) though that's only if I can get Simon, Marcy, and Finn's character/personality right, this will be the first of three one for each character so I know how to write them. ummm….ANY AND ALL Criticism IS WELCOME! (BECAUSE SERIOUSLY? I'll probably need it.) Thank You! :D Oh! Also if you don't know the difference between labyrinth and maze… here it is because it's kinda important… Also** Father I **is just an OC I use in all my comics I draw in free time, he's used for inspirational quotes I make sometimes that SURPRISINGLY make a LOT of sense. (Don't worry he's not in this-it's aaaall Simon/Ice King.) Thank you- and enjoy!**

Definitions:

**Labyrinth**- A labyrinth has a single through-route with twists and turns but without branches.- A labyrinth is also not designed to be difficult to navigate. It may be long but there is only one path. Finally, a labyrinth has only one entrance and that is also the exit. There is just one path from the entrance to the center.

**Maze**- A maze is a confusing pathway that has many branches, choices of path and dead-ends. - A maze is a puzzle and can be designed with various levels of difficulty and complexity; it may also have different entry and exit points. (sometimes not all leading where you want to go.)

**Disclaimer: If I owned Adventure Time then Ice king would have reverted back to Simon Petrikov, Finn would be AT LEAST smarter (or battle weary-because seriously?! How can someone go through ALL THAT and still act like an 8or maybe ten year old…) And also, The Mushroom War would be more shown into. (sigh) Sadly that aint' happening and everyone has surly already figured that out by now…**

Underline: Direct quotes/flashbacks 

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**CROWN/IMPORTANT/YELLING**

_XxXBeginTransmissionXxX_

"Hello, my name is Simon Petrikov…I am recording this tape so people will know my story…" "I was studding to be an antiquarian of ancient artifacts…Now I never believed in the supernatural stuff myself. Just out of fascination with superstitions…" "But…EVERYTHING changed when I came into contact with this ITEM."

'And was the change ever phenomenal…to think such an innocent looking item could tear everything apart… of course I just had to have put it on, what was it I said? What?... I-I still can't remember. Stuck in this maze of a mind that was my own… Perhaps if I had just walked past that salesman…Betty… I'm SO so sorry… here in this labyrinth-no this-this maze I keep trying to escape, I fear what I will see if I do… What has become of the world? Has the war ended? Are you still safe? My betty…My fiancé… My Princess…where are you?

"After purchasing this crown from an old dock worker in Northern Scandinavia…I brought it home and excitedly showed my fiancé Betty, I jokingly put it on my head, just for a-a laugh or something…" "And that's when it started-the **Visions!** I fought with **them**, shouted at **them** until I realized ItWasn'tReal**ItWasTheCROWN!**" "I quickly took it off…and saw my fiancé in front of me…looking at me with such **CONTEMPT**."

'...It had been that look in her eyes that almost broke my heart at that moment…And even now I can still see it. No…my heart didn't break until I finally realized she was gone…Oooh how I long to go back and fix my mistakes…but nothing can be done. Not yet, not now, not until I can release myself from this frozen hell…'

"What had I said? What had I done, when I wore this crown?...All I know is I **Never** saw Betty again…"

_XxXEndTransmissionXxX_

"Since then…I now see the visions always-whether or not I were the Crown. They tell me the secrets-the secrets of the Ice and Snow…" 'And I had known I shouldn't have listened…but-but what else could I do? I had nothing left-I had no one…and they just keep telling me-tho-those secrets- "That the POWER of the Crown will **save** me with its frost…I don't yet know what this means…As you can see-my skin is beginning to turn blue- my body temperature has been lowering at a supernatural rate to what is now about 30 degrees Celsius…" "…I don't know when it will end…" "I'm really scared…"

-'I remember snow…lots and lots of beautiful white fluffy snow, it had glimmered like the sun, like my princess's sweet smile…such pretty snow…I had finished another recording of my 'story'. And when I had looked out…I had been astonished to find a small storm brewing outside. Though…now that I bother to remember…it had been warm only seconds before... Perhaps it is just my insanity increasing…what else could it be?'-

_xXxContinueTransmissionxXx_

"I know my mind is-_tangy_- but I'm already too far gone to know what to **do**. I-I want people to know that…if I do things- if- if I do things that hurt anyone…please-**PLEASE Forgive me!**" 'And I remember the pure fear and emptiness in knowing that one day…I would not be able to control my actions, that-that one day my sanity would all but disappear…'

"Just- watch over me!-" 'And I remember felling desperate…' "-until I can find my way out of **THIS** labyrinth in my brain and regain my Sanity! And Then Maybe-Betty my Princess-…maybe you will love me again…" "**PLEASE LOVE ME AGAIN BETTY!"**

And I had cried. Tears upon tears upon tears-They flowed out of my eyes and down my cheeks only to freeze like my heart had begun to the day I first placed this cursed object upon my head…And sometimes when I think **very** hard I see betty, my fiancé…My Princess…

Perhaps one day I will see her in the afterlife, where we will finally be together, that way, while my sanity is almost all but gone, where I walk this forsaken land with its burning buildings and bodies that litter the ground like the sweet smelling emerald grass used to. There we will be happy; there my soul shall finally rest. And there is where one day I Will Be…

_XxXFinalTransmissionXxX_

**A/N:** Hope everyone enjoyed it! And hopefully it didn't completely suck. After all…all I was trying to do was some of Simon's personality/thoughts. (Truth be told the Underlined part was a complete reference to "Holly Jolly Secrets" Episode part 2. If you want proof, go re-watch it, I literally got it out of there after replaying it over and over and over again. (Which only made me cry because it's so damn emotional…) Poor Ice King/Simon ;_;

Again thoughts and Criticism welcome also tips as well! Thank You All!


End file.
